Elsword:crack paring
by Shinygallade
Summary: This is inspired by me going to a sparring room. See what happens. Sexual words alert.Also possibly sexual contents alert.
1. Chapter 1

Me:I'm back and I decided to write another story.

Everyone except me: are we gotta be in it.

Me: no, since I got this idea from a sparring room.

Raven:"staring at eve"

Eve: w..w...what?

Me: oh, I told him about that

Aisha: about what?

Me:a raven asked me to marry him

Everyone except me:...aren't you male?

Me:I was using eve that time not raven

Elsword: and what exactly happened?

Me : you will see. The readers are a little hasty, so let's get this thing going shall we?

Chung: Yeah, let's go! DREAD CHASE!

Eve:atomic shield

Me:nice firework, ok here are the characters.

Raven:ColonelEdanI(blade master)  
Elsword:Sighart2(lord knight)  
Eve:Nasodqueen3(code electra)  
Chung:Freaknic(iron paladin)  
Elsword:Kainatana(sword knight)

* * *

My PoV:

"Another day for elsword. Let's go do some pvp. Hey Rena and Aisha wanna fight?"  
They replied to me with a face of boredom "sure".  
"Alright then, I will create the room."  
Now, we started and it is 2v1. Obviously, it was those two vs me. However, I got damaged and stuck between a chain of fireballs and arrows. Now I don't feel like fighting anymore. So I went to find some other sparring room. I found a room named " there are funny girls here", so I went in and see.  
Kain:"kisses nasod"  
Sig:might as well make this room into a wedding room and see what will happen  
Nasod:I'm already married  
Kain:"kisses nasod"  
At this time, an aisha came in  
Aisha:hai~  
Sig:-drinking 70 bottles of beer-  
Nasod:"dodge"  
Kain:"kisses nasod"  
Aisha:I said hi  
Me:hi  
Sig:hi  
Kain:"kisses nasod"  
By this point, I'm thinking of only one thing.  
Me:the entire top row are drunk  
Aisha:they are freaky  
Aisha left  
Raven came in and the room name was changed  
Colonel: This is the crazy house, then time to change.  
Raven puts on a hat and went to the other row.  
Sig:" whatever it says on the hat I don't remember" lol  
Me:October 6  
Colonel:which one of you here is Asian?  
Me:me  
Colonel:"change side" marry me  
Me:?  
Nasod:I'm half  
Me:I'm full Asian but marry?  
Colonel:hot Asian chicks here  
Me: I rather marry nasod than colonel  
Colonel: o:  
Kain:"nasod won't let me do it"  
Nasod: because I said I was married!  
Colonel:"sit down and draw circles while staring at my back when I'm wearing a skirt"  
Kain:"turn away"  
Sig: I want a girlfriend too.  
Nasod:well none here  
Sig:"emo corner"  
Me:you just, in a way, killed him  
Nasod:but it's true  
Me:true, but...you can at least rephrase it  
Kain:"rape nasod"  
Chung came in  
Freak:"take off pants"  
Colonel:pants doesn't exist to me  
Me:nooooooooo  
Colonel:I can see through your skirt and pants  
Me: tune in next time to see what happens

* * *

Me:done with the first chapter

Elsword:this thing is still going?

Rena and aisha:so now we are spammers

Me:you two are from the start

Raven:"still stare at eve"

Me:raven, do you want to do it?

Raven:yeah

Me:go to another room and do it there

Eve:nooooooo

Chung: well those two are gone

Ara:when will I get a role?

Me:when you come out in NA

Ara:then play KR

Me:if I can read that. Alright then. Please tell me what do you think of this story. Of course these all happened in the real life actions."sad face"(kidding) See you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:another chapter of this weird story

Elsword:you wrote it, then why are you calling it weird

Me:because I didn't even think this would continue

Aisha:then what did you write and why

Me:read no spoiling it, but for the why part, well, this was inspired by SleepingBunny

Rena:bunny?

Me:no,no,no, it's the name of the avatar

Rena:oh, I thought you talked to a bunny

Me:as if

Eve:a nasod bunny could be possible

Me:but it's before you read here is a story of what inspired this whole series will be random things happen when I play the game.

Elsword:it will take forever

Me:so

Eve:system check, storm will get mad

Me:raven, do it, also chung you go too

Eve and elsword:nooooooo

(Raven went to chase eve while chung spam dread chase, scare chase, and shooting star on elsword)

Me:Today, I finally got to hamel after completing all quests in velder.

Elsword:LOL, NOOB YOU COULD JUST SKIP THE QUESTS!

Me:isn't he 500 miles away?Rena and aisha go help chung.

Rena and aisha:roger

Me:While I was at the resiam outskirts very hard with three others, something reckless fist, aka SleepingBunny, used the jump dash dive attack and pushed a shadow walker that was send into the sky by my upward electro ball into the pit. That was the last enemy in that small area. The deadly chaser and I thought he used kamikaze on the walker. What I said is:

"Oh, I thought you used kamikaze on that walker. It was cool. You were like hey, walker, I'm gotta murder you. Then you grabbed his neck and pin him into the abyss."

and Bunny said it sounds like a porn and he wouldn't mind if the grand archer joined then I wrote this.

Ara:that was soooooo long like a story

Me:it is a story

Ara:you said it was a summary!

Me:yeah I didn't add all the dialogues

Ara:there's more?

Me:yeah some sexual contents

Ara:"blush"s..s..s..sexual?

Me:just stop and read will ya

* * *

Raven's PoV:

What a nice day today. Hey Rena wanna go to the outskirts for a walk?she instantly replied to me"sure".We walked along the outskirts now that the monsters are sure feels like a date,doesn't it?I took a glance at Rena and immediately feels heat coming up. "Hmm,what happen to your face?It looked like a pepper."

"N..n..nothing really."

"Really?"she leaned closer to my face. At this angle, I can even see her breasts. No raven snap out of it.I got over it when suddenly a shadow walker came jumping down in front of us.

"I thought all of them are dead?Get ready rena."

I continuously slashed it until it is near a hole. I tried to jump attack it so it falls down, but rena also jumped. We crashed and all three of us fell down.

Rena's PoV:

After a while,

Ouch that hurts. Huh, where am I? I recall falling down with raven and... It seems we ended up here."Raven wake up." I shoved and shooked him, but he won't wake up. It seems he took a harder blow on the head. It is sure cold today. Oh yeah where did the walker go? I looked around and it seems the walker died and evaporated. Oh well, it works for me anyway. I sit down and suddenly felt chilling winds blowing on me. Cold indeed. Wait, is raven going to be ok? Is is quite cold. Hmm...I heard that when you embrace someone with your body heat it will keep them warm. I looked at raven and immediately blushed. "No,no,no,no,no that's too much." I took another glance. " But in this situation, this is the only thing I can do."

I slowly took off my clothes until I only have my bra and underwear on. Then I started to take off raven's clothes. For each piece I remove, the more heat I felt. When it comes down to the underwear, I stopped and think. Is this really right to do? Whatever, I will do it so raven won't die. I took the rest of the pieces off both raven and I.

* * *

Me:and stop right there

Elsord:huh?I just got excited though

Aisha:elsword you perv

Rena and raven:(making love in another room)

Me:leave them be. So yeah this had ended. If you want me to continue sure, but just you know, I don't know the details in making sex nor have I ever seen it before. Even worse, I don't even know a girl's body part, yeah. So people, if you want to see it continuing, then you will be the writer. I will open this to you to write a story. Here are the rules:

1)don't post your story in the comment. Instead, message me your story.

2)give it a title to be placed in the poll

3)you will have 2 weeks to write the continuation unless there isn't enough stories.

4)your story will be voted and placed in a contest.

So you say this is boring? No worries. For that the person who win will be given an item in the actual game. The winner will receive 4 chronos's blessing(the potion that boost your health for a certain amount of time). This should attract you to the contest. The winner just need to tell me their in game character's name once their story is posted. Then I will send it to them through in game mail.

Eve:quite generous of you

Me:yeah since I have graduation to deal with I won't have time to write, so I'm doing this instead.


End file.
